What hurts the most
by kikkibunny
Summary: A one-shot with some Nali :( and Gralu at the end. Lucy deals with a heartbreak the way everygirl normally does pours her heart out singing a song that has a meaning to the situation. Oh and mira goes satan soul! so fun! I like scary mira.


**This is just another one-shot, I'm still thinking on what to write next in "MY Sister" so just writing one-shots is keeping me occupied while I think of the next few chapters.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does...and I do not own any songs that are mentioned in this story or their lyrics.**

* * *

I was depressed natsu was cheating on me with Lisanna I caught him and her kissing twice, I brushed it off the first time and then the second but when I went over to natsu's to only see him and her getting cosy in his bed the one I brought him! it hurt so much to know I was nothing to him even mira was annoyed when she found out what her sister was doing. Everyone of my friends in the guild who knew what had happened was annoyed erza was about ready to rip his throat apart even juvia was furious, so was lyon the two of them where so happy together it reminded me of how natsu and I use to be. I gave up my innocence to natsu but I guess it was a mistake considering he is with lisanna, nobody in the guild could do a thing because he and lisanna where off on a mission which I always let them do because his friends where important, but now I wonder when they were on the missions where they already sleeping together. Just thinking about it make my heart shatter again.

**_"Lucy, natsu and lisanna will be back soon are you sure you want to be here for that"_** asked mira her voice comforting but her eyes held anger when she mentioned natsu and lisanna's names. **_"I'm sure and can I sing a song when they come In, the guild can't do or say anything to them until I give it the all clear I just want to make some things clear between that moron and that bit-your sister"_** I said quickly covering up the fact I was about to insult mira's sister.**_ "It's okay Lucy she is a bitch, she isn't my baby sister that I once knew, my lisanna would never do this so it's only proof that my lisanna is gone and now she's someone I wish I didn't know, she had already tried to break up me and freed but it didn't work"_** mira said solemnly.

It wasn't long now until I was up on stage and natsu and lisanna where already in the guild, no one had said or done anything like I wished but they were still giving those backstabbers the silent treatment including mira. **_"Okay guys we have a special treat for you all, a magnificent girl who only ever deserves the best and someone I hold dearly to my heart she's like a sister to me and I know she means the world to the rest of you so let's hear it for Lucy who will be singing a song for a specific person, you know who you are"_** I heard mira say through the curtain, a tear fell down my cheek as I heard the guild cheer loudly, when mira walked through I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug**_. "Thank-you mira"_** I whispered **_"go out there and show them you know and show them how you feel, I'm proud to know you Lucy"_** mira said to me holding me tightly, with a quick nod of my head I walked out onto the stage flashing everyone a grin and looking at all of them but natsu and lisanna.

**_"okay minna I'm going to sing a very important song here, it's called what hurts the most by Cascada but the night core version"_** I said, I preferred an upbeat song. As the song started to play I looked natsu dead straight in the eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_**

**_That don't bother me_**

**_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_**

**_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_**

**_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_**

**_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK_**

**_But that's not what gets me"_**

I saw natsu tilt his head to the side trying to understand, what an idiot I can't believe I fell in love with him, I turned down gray for him I gave up many things, I started to pour everything I had into this as I sung the next verse. 

**_"What hurts the most_**

**_Was being so close_**

**_And having so much to say_**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing_**

**_What could have been_**

**_And not seeing that loving you_**

**_Is what I was tryin' to do"_**

**_X2_**

My voice soared through the guild, I saw my nakama look at me with pride and it gave me the courage to continue though I was hurting.

**_"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_**

**_But I'm doin' It_**

**_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_**

**_Still Harder_**

**_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_**

**_But I know if I could do it over_**

**_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_**

**_That I left unspoken"_**

I saw natsu pale slightly and Lisanna cringe, finally it was all getting through, with a grin I continued pouring my heart out.

**_"What hurts the most_**

**_Is being so close_**

**_And having so much to say (much to say)_**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing_**

**_What could have been_**

**_And not seeing that loving you_**

**_Is what I was trying to do, oh~~~~~~~~~."_**

Gray was grinning at me with pride so was erza and mira, other members of the guild where all smiling at me while others death stared natsu and lisanna.

**_"What hurts the most_**

**_Was being so close_**

**_And having so much to say (to say)_**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing_**

**_What could have been_**

**_And not seeing that loving you_**

**_Is what I was trying to do"_**

As the last verse came close I glared at natsu and lisanna making them shiver on the spot as Mira was in satan soul and erza in her purgatory armor already.

**_"Not seeing that loving you_**

**_That's what I was trying to do"_**

* * *

As the song finished the guild erupted in cheers and hollers, I felt so happy and that has been a while. I glanced down at natsu while a scowl**_ "well natsu got something to say or how about your little whore has she got anything to say"_** I snarled I was furious**_ "Mira-nee Lucy called me a whore do something"_** lisanna whined only to turn around and come face to face with a furious sister who was ready to strike **_"you're not my sister, lisanna died ages ago my real sister would never have down what you did, Lucy has been there for you from the start, getting you back into missions helping catch you up and everything and you betrayed her, you're not a Strauss, you are disowned!"_** mira screamed and then she slapped her sister **_"let me just say this, I loved you natsu I gave up so much to keep you happy, I even gave up the chance to be with someone who loved me, but you blew it, I wish I never met either of you and minna you can do as you wish to them I don't care anymore"_** I said as I walked off the stage with tears in my eyes. I started walking home when a pair of chilled arms wrapped around me. **_"I still love you luce, even if you gave flame-brain a chance before me I've always loved you and I always will, I've loved you since the day I asked you for your underwear and I will continue to love you even in death"_** I turned around slowly to see gray looking down at me**_ "gray how can you love me after I turned you down for natsu?"_** I asked, he tilted my chin up so I could look him in the eye **_"simple, I could never love anyone but you Lucy your my everything"_** he said and then he kissed me.

**_"Promise me you won't hurt me"_** I whispered to him **_"I promise Lucy, I would never hurt you, never"_** he said before he leaned down for a kiss again. **_"I love you gray"_** and that was the truth I loved him. We spent the night kissing in the street under the starry sky. While the guild beat natsu to near death and while some couldn't do that to lisanna others could including laxus and Cana who used a lightning combo on them.

* * *

**And it's done. hope you liked it, yes it's pretty obvious I'm not a fan of lisanna but that okay :D**

**kikki 3**


End file.
